


listen

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: Ooh ooh!!! Maybe some Analogical or Moxiety fluff? Mayybe Logan/Patton walks in on/experiences Virge singing for the first time? Like, really singing.warnings: yelling, embarrassment, anger, spying, minor invasion of privacy, some swearing, and possibly something else





	listen

“Patton, what are you--”

“Logan, shut your beautiful face for one second,” the usually polite man snapped, pressing his ear firmly into Virgil’s bedroom door.

“I know that you expressed to me that you have feelings for Virgil, but that doesn’t give you reason to snoop--”

“_Logan_,” Patton shushed. “Just _listen_.”

Begrudgingly, Logan forced his lips into a scowl instead of replying. His annoyance at being told off was momentary, however, as he registered the absolutely _gorgeous_ voice singing. _Virgil’s voice_.

And then the moment was absolutely ruined when the door swung open, Patton careened forward into Virgil, and Virgil screeched in horror as he realized--

“You two were fucking_ listening_ to me?!”

Patton attempted to open his mouth and stand back up, but he severely overshot his balance and fell backward into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Um...” Logan said. “Yes?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?! That’s, like, an _insane_ breech of privacy!”

Patton’s eyes widened, and he rushed, “Virge, honey, it was all me! I heard the singing, and I just wanted to hear better because you were so _amazing_\--”

“Get ou--wait, did you say that you liked it?” Virgil asked incredulously.

“Yeah, we--I mean, Virgil, you are _so_ talented!”

“Indeed,” Logan affirmed as he righted his partner. “I would postulate that you’re as good as--if not better than--Roman. You’re truly gifted.”

A deep blush colored Virgil’s cheeks as the praise settled in. “Oh.”

“It’s not fair, really!” Patton huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re pretty and kind _and_ a good singer? It’s basically torture to be around someone as great as you and not be able to kiss you.”

“You wanna kiss me?” Virgil squeaked, and he turned significantly more red.

“Wha--oh, shoot. I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Logan placed a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder. “Well, you made an incredible point, dear.”

At that, Virgil essentially verbalized a key-smash and hid his face behind his hands.

“Shoot, Lo, I think we broke him...”


End file.
